


Signs

by Blayk_ist_nichts_und_dumm



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Amnesia, Character Death, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, Glitches, Hallucinations, Horror, Poisoning, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blayk_ist_nichts_und_dumm/pseuds/Blayk_ist_nichts_und_dumm
Summary: He only played singleplayer, his internet couldn’t handle multiplayer. Things were going smooth, until a sign appeared that he didn’t write..."Don’t trust him."[Minecraft One-Shot]
Kudos: 7





	Signs

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently working on a MAAAAAJOR writers block, so while I am trying to continue Father of Dathomir, I will be trying to post short stories every now and then while I try to finish the next chapter or so of FoD. Enjoy~

I had always wondered about the kind of multiplayer games I could have played. Back in the good days, Skydoesminecraft’s server, Hypixel, Mineplex, were all my favorite, but I couldn’t ever play them.

I lived alone in a cabin, the wifi was decent enough to watch youtube videos at low quality, but not enough to play with others much less even talk to them. It was odd how I got here, but I couldn’t leave either. Roads were always closed or had construction going on, and my maps would be too slow to tell me when that was so I could only make it into the closest town nearby for food and such, but besides that this cabin is all I know and have known since I was a baby.

It was strange growing up like this, and when minecraft was released it became my getaway. When my parents died it was all I ever played, I was able to go to their funeral but afterwards instead of sobbing or grieving, I put all my heart into this single sandbox game where imagination could become reality.

Years ago when I had started playing, I can remember it was only singleplayer, then LAN, then multiplayer, then realms, and soon- I was left in the dust as I couldn’t connect to servers I wanted to, couldn’t play what I wanted to play. It doesn’t bother me much, as I love the freedom of being alone, both in reality and in fantasy. Call me an introvert if you want, I know I am, socializing isn’t much of my thing anyways.

I guess I should move on from repeating things… and get to the fun part. I always have trouble writing new topics so forgive anything you might see repeat. Anyways, a couple weeks ago I noticed something off. I started feeling eyes on me from my own house, and soon enough from my own game. They weren’t strong gazes, but almost like a fleeting feeling of danger. I ignored it, the roads were going through construction- again, so it wasn’t like I could just call someone to come out, the nearest town didn’t have police. I stayed strong through it all, but in my minecraft world things started to appear I don’t remember placing. Few days after that started I noticed odd signs.

**Don’t trust him.**

**No more fantasy.**

Those first two unsettled me, what did it mean? Who was this ‘him’, and did it mean to stop playing?

More days passed, and the signs stopped repeating themselves and now started getting more forward. They threatened me, and I could have sworn I saw another player just placing them before I got close enough, and found no one had joined or left in chat, along with no sign of any other player besides the sign in that area.

**Stop playing, he is using you.**

**The more you play the quicker he will find you.**

I didn’t listen, which in hindsight I should have. My days started to have blank spaces, I couldn’t remember anything, and even post notes in real life started showing up on my walls.

**Reminder: Pack your clothes**

**Reminder: Throw out computer**

**Reminder: Leave food in fridge**

**Reminder: Fill the car with gas**

I didn’t write these.

More time passed, and as it did more paranoia struck me, this time I saw a player walking around in my world placing more and more signs, building what seemed to be safe houses, or bunkers, and stealing my resources taking them to their bunkers. In real life food was disappearing, and I did start to pack a suitcase. The floorboards of the cabin started creaking more, and sounded as if heavy footsteps were entering a room, I was sitting so this was impossible to me. I never called anyone over. I didn’t find anyone in any room.

More signs appeared in the game.

**Stop ignoring me.**

**Leave now.**

**Please for our sake you need to leave, he is dangerous.**

More post notes appeared on my fridge and cork-boards.

**Reminder: FILL UP CAR WITH GAS, ITS LOW IDIOT**

**Reminder: Find state map**

**Reminder: Withdraw and drain bank account**

**Reminder: LEAVE THE FOOD ALONE ITS NOT MINE**

I couldn’t sleep anymore. My minecraft world started to turn into a wasteland that looked as if the whole server of 2b2t raided it. My house got more and more messy, things coming out of place I never moved, footsteps in the house, in the attic, on the roof. The cabin was hot as hell too, I could barely breathe anymore with how terrified I was.

I tried to get in my car and run away, I did what the first note said: Pack clothes. I grabbed the suitcase from my room and threw it into the trunk of my car, filling it up with gas cans I had filled thankfully. I started it up and drove.

I left my computer. I forgot to turn it off.

What I did was probably not a big deal anyways, what would throwing my computer out do anyways? I did everything else, except the map- I will grab it when withdrawing my money from the ATM at the post office in town.

All I was focused on was getting to town, then out of it. Away from the cabin, away from this place. I hyperventilated, my eyes getting watery as I could feel daggers from all around me in the forest glaring at me, haunting me and following me. Whatever was out there wanted me dead. Whoever left the signs knew about this, they wanted to save me. My memory blanks made this freakier as I couldn’t even remember buying post notes, meaning someone did and came into my house. I haven’t left the cabin in so long, this made my heart pump.

Lost in thought I didn’t notice the massive force standing in the road blocking my car. I hit it.

The last thing I could remember was seeing a silhouette, reaching the grab me from the window of the driver seat and pulling me out.

* * *

Men in hazmat suits kicked down the door, entering with caution. A man sat at his desk, the game on it was frozen on its beginning screen. When checking the guys pulse, it was flat. There was no pulse. He was covered in grass, leaves, sticks, glass shards, and blood. The men looked at him sadly, and investigated the house, finding a strange message on the cork-board written in blood which had long since dried.

**I was the one who left the notes.**

The news station had presented the day after: On August 11th, 2017, Blayk Keine Identität was found dead in his office chair playing a sandbox video game. 

The Coroner’s report stated as such-

Cause of death: Carbon Monoxide Poisoning, Heart Combustion

Time of death: July 28th, 2017

Notes: Car was busted, tree found through the windshield, driver's door open with a blood trail leading to the victims desk chair. Gas tank had a hole, he couldn’t go anywhere, tires were slashed. House was torn to shreds by what we can assume was him in a manic episode.


End file.
